Trainer Hayl McGuinness
.png |caption = on Queen's Colony.}} is the local master of combat training. He gives characters instruction on starting combat. Advances Quests Quest Level Category The Art of Combat 2 Queen's Colony NPC Dialog You say, "Hail, Trainer Hayl McGuinness." Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Hello there! I've come to this colony to teach folks the finer points of combat. Being a great adventurer is all about fighting legendary battles, right?" You say, "Teach me the basics of combat." Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Many elements go into successful combat. I can teach you a few of the basics, such as how to begin a fight, the difference between melee and ranged combat, and earning rewards for victory." You say, "Tell me how to begin a fight." Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Starting combat is easy. Just use your mouse pointer to left-click on an opponent. Its name will appear in the Target window in the upper left of your screen. You can also use the Tab key to cycle through nearby targets or the F8 key to select your closest enemy." You say, "How do I begin the battle?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "If you're close enough to your foe and want to start hitting it with your weapon, either click your Melee Attack button on your hotbar or press the ~ key. Or you can begin by using one of your spells or combat arts to get the enemy's attention. Remember, you must be close enough to actually hit them." You say, "So I can fight anyone or anything I want?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "You can fight most non-player characters and creatures that you find outside your city, whether outdoors or in dungeons. Many non-player characters in the cities are there to help or give you quests, so you can't attack some of them. If you try, you'll get a message telling you that they aren't valid targets." You say, "Tell me about melee combat." Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Melee combat means a toe-to-toe, physical confrontation. It is a combination of auto-attack damage that happens automatically when you press the Melee Attack button on your hotbar or the ~ key and spells or combat arts that you use in close proximity to your foe." You say, "What classes specialize in melee combat?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Sturdy fighters such as Guardians, Berserkers, Monks, and Paladins stand at the front lines of battle facing the enemy. Crafty scouts such as Swashbucklers, Rangers, Troubadors, and Dirges generally stay close to their foes as well, but prefer to launch attacks from the back or side where they are less likely to be counterattacked." You say, "Tell me about ranged combat." Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Ranged combat means that you put some distance between yourself and the enemy. This can be done with weapons such as bows or throwing daggers, or with spells and arts that can be cast from a distance." You say, "How do I launch a ranged attack?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "If you have a ranged weapon and ammunition, you can initiate ranged combat by using the Ranged Attack button on the Abilities tab of your Knowledge Book. You can drag this key to your hotbar if you like. Remember, you must have a ranged weapon in the Ranged slot of your inventory window and the correct type of ammunition in the Ammo slot." You say, "What classes specialize in ranged combat?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "While most classes have the ability to attack from a distance, scout classes such as Swashbucklers, Troubadors, Dirges, and particularly Rangers specialize in ranged physical attacks. Mages, priests, and paladins have spells that do damage to their foes from a distance." You say, "How do I tell if I can use spells or arts from a distance?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "You can right-click on a spell or art's icon and select "Examine" to see what its range of effect is. In addition, if you target something and the icon for one of your spells or arts turns a dark red, that means the opponent is out of range of that ability." You say, "What kind of rewards can I earn in battle?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Victory in battle can be very rewarding. Successful combat against a worthy opponent awards you experience (XP) to help you advance your level, as well as the chance at coin, usable items, and other valuables." You say, "What do you mean by "a worthy opponent"?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "You don't earn rewards for defeating foes that are too far below your level. If your target has a grey name, it means it is very weak and won't provide any benefit for beating it. Talk to Trainer Marla Gilliam for more information on evaluating your opponents." You say, "Are certain types of targets more rewarding than others?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "The tougher a foe, the better its chances to provide a valuable reward. Though defeating enemies alone provides nice rewards, defeating heroic enemies that require a group is even more rewarding. The very best items come from banding together multiple groups to defeat epic opponents." You say, "Teach me more advanced aspects of combat." Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "There are many advanced combat techniques that you will learn over time. There's no substitute for experience, Stogie! I'd be happy to discuss a few of these advanced aspects, such as selecting the right opponent, knowing your surroundings, and using your abilities." You say, "Tell me about selecting the right opponent." Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Picking the right fight is crucial to victory. A weak opponent won't provide worthwhile rewards, while an overly powerful foe will result in your defeat. You need to keep your resources in mind as well as choosing the right target." You say, "How do I tell if an opponent is too weak or too strong for me?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Targeting an opponent will show you detailed information on its overall potency. Generally speaking, you'll find the best results from fighting opponents with blue, white, or yellow names. Talk to Trainer Marla Gilliam for more information on evaluating your opponents." You say, "What resources should I be keeping an eye on?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Starting a fight when you are low on health or power is a very bad idea. Your choice of targets also depends on whether you're alone or grouped with other players. Forming a group allows you to take on tougher and more rewarding challenges than you could face alone." You say, "Teach me about knowing my surroundings." Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Keeping your surroundings in mind is crucial to victory. Fighting in areas with lots of aggressive creatures is a bad idea, because they won't hesitate to gang up on you." You say, "Anything else I should watch out for?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Staying too long on the exact spot where you just defeated a foe can be dangerous. Another enemy is likely to show up there soon after, which can be an unpleasant surprise if you're already in another battle." You say, "Any other tips?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "You should be aware of what's going on around you. Using your mouse wheel to scroll into third person and holding down the left mouse button allows you to move the camera around your character. It's a good idea to do this when fighting in dangerous areas to make sure nothing sneaks up on you." You say, "Tell me about using my abilities." Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Successful fighting isn't about turning on your auto-attack and walking away from battle. Your odds of victory are much better if you prepare well and are active during combat. You should be using every spell or combat art that has a positive effect on your chances to win." You say, "What do you mean?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Before you begin fighting, make sure you and your allies have activated all beneficial spells, also known as "buffs," so that you're operating at peak efficiency. Buffs can add health or power, increase your rate of regeneration, enhance your physical attributes, make you attack faster or do more damage, and more." You say, "What about during battle?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Whether you're a front-lines melee type or someone attacking from a distance with weapons or spells, you should be using abilities that damage your foes effectively and efficiently. Right click on your spells and arts and select "Examine" to see details on their effects." You say, "What else should I know about spells and arts?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Using your highest-level versions of spells and arts will be more effective than using older versions. In addition, you should be upgrading your abilities to higher ranks to make them more effective. For more details on spells and combat arts, talk to Trainer Myrrin the Magnific in the tower at the center of the colony." Category:NPC Category:Trainer Category:Queen's Colony Category:Queen's Colony (NPC)